The Unnecessary Battle
by Rainwhisker
Summary: An unnecessary battle is about to take place in the forest. Blood will be shed. The most precious and noble warriors will die. What caused this battle? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances

FireClan 

**Leader**_Riverstar_- gray she-cat with a blue-gray pelt

**Deputy**_Whitestorm_- big white tabby tom

**Medicine Cat**_Leafheart_- light brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors**_Shadowclaw_- dark smoky gray tabby tom Apprentice, Gingerpaw

_Mooncloud_- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Thunderpaw

_Flashfur_- gale gray she-cat with midnight blue eyes Apprentice, Lionpaw

_Lightningclaw_- golden brown tabby tom Apprentice, Dragonpaw

_Shrewclaw_- small dark brown tom with amber eyes Apprentice, Tigerpaw

_Swifttail_- pale brown tabby tom Apprentice, Leopardpaw

_Icefur- _light gray she-cat with blue eyes

_Flametail-_ ginger tom with a flame-coloured tail

_Fireclaw-_ fire-coloured tom with amber eyes

_Nightpelt- _sleek dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentices_Blizzardpaw- _white she-cat with amber eyes 

_Gingerpaw-_ ginger she-cat with blue eyes

_Thunderpaw- _pale ginger tabby tom

_Lionpaw- _pale brown tabby tom

_Dragonpaw- _dark brown tabby with unusually long front claws

_Tigerpaw- _black tom with amber eyes

_Leopardpaw- _bright ginger tom with dark brown spots

**Queens**_Moonflower- _blue-gray tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

_Morningflower- _pale gray tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders**_Kinktail_- elderly black tom

**IceClan**

Leader_Mudstar- _mottled dark brown tabby tom 

**Deputy**_Darkcloud- _dark gray tom

**Medicine Cat**_Tawnyclaw- _tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors**_Icecloud_- white ginger tabby she-cat Apprentice, Bluepaw

_Greenflower_- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

_Cloudpelt_- white tom with green eyes

**Apprentices**_Bluepaw- _dusky brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens**_Mosstail- _tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders**_Cedarclaw- _dark gray tom with green eyes

**MoonClan**

Leader_Moonstar_- reddish brown tabby she-cat 

**Deputy**_Tigerfur_- mottled brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat**_Greenleaf_- dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a dappled coat

**Warriors**_Whitefur-_ white she-cat with a pale gray pelt Apprentice, Brownpaw

_Ravenfur­_- sleek black tom

_Blacktail_- white tom with a black tail Apprentice, Oakpaw

**Apprentices**_Brownpaw_- brown tabby tom

_Oakpaw_- reddish brown tabby tom

**Queens**_Goldpelt-_ pale ginger she-cat

_Maplecloud_- tortoiseshell she-cat with a reddish brown pelt

MistClan Leader_Stonestar- _Gray tom with blue eyes 

**Deputy**_Stormclaw- _dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**_Whitecloud- _small white tabby tom

**Warriors**_Darkclaw- _black tom with green eyes

_Blackpelt- _white tom with a jet-black pelt Apprentice, Graypaw

**Apprentices**_Graypaw- _gray tom with amber eyes

**Queens**_Dawnwing- _blue-gray tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders**_Clinktail- _pale brown tabby tom


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Whitestorm awoke, blinking away sleep. _Maybe I should wake the dawn patrol_, he thought. "Shadowclaw! Mooncloud! Dawn patrol! Take your apprentices with you," he whispered into the darkness of the warriors' den.

"I'll go get the apprentices," said Shadowclaw. "Mooncloud, you wait for us at the entrance of our camp." Mooncloud left. Shadowclaw started toward the apprentices' den.

"Flashfur, you and I can go on the hunting patrol. Bring Lionpaw and I'll bring Blizzardpaw," whispered Whitestorm.

"I'll be right with you. I need to stretch y legs," said Flashfur eagerly. It was only her second day being a warrior. _She still acts like an apprentice_, Whitestorm thought. _How could Icefur tell Riverstar that Flashfur was ready? Flasfur keeps all of us waiting!_

"Is something wrong, Father?"

"Oh, hello, Brightkit. Why are you up this early?" said Whitestorm awkwardly.

"Today's Mistykit and my naming ceremony!" Brightkit blurted out.

"Oh," he said, with the same awkward voice. "Well, I have to go on hunting patrol. Where's Morningflower?"

"Nursing." Brightkit left.

"A mouse!" Blizzardpaw exclaimed. She ran after it. A little while later, Blizzardpaw came back with the mouse dangling from her mouse, smiling proudly.

"Good job," said Lionpaw, licking her affectionately. There was no mistake that Lionpaw was very fond of Blizzardpaw.

"Stealing prey again, I believe? That was a MistClan mouse." It was Darkclaw, a MistClan warrior.

"It ran from FireClan to MistClan," said Flashfur angrily. "How can you say that it's a MistClan mouse?"

"A likely story!" Darkclaw said sarcastically. "_Don't-ever-steal-prey-from-MistClan-again!_ I can't stop you from stealing prey from other Clans, but you will never ever steal prey from MistClan, understand? I'll make sure that stealing prey from MistClan is the _last_ thing you ever do!" He padded away.

"What's with _him_?" Lionpaw asked, rather rudely.

"Well, it's a long story," said Whitestorm intelligently. "MistClan's first leader, Blackstar, was very greedy and ambitious. He wanted to have everything _his_ way. He was very power-hungry and hated all she-cats except his own kin. He ordered all she-cats to be executed. His first kit was Clinktail, one of MistClan's elders.You see, Clinktail has a similar personality as Blackstar, and his first and only kits were Stonestar and Bluetail. Unfortunately, Blackstar was growing old and n his last life, so when Raggedtail, his deputy, becomes leader, Bluetail would be executed."

"But she wasn't killed until she was a warrior, right?" asked Flashfur.

"Correct. Flowerpelt, Stonestar's mother, died not long after her kits were born, so Mosscloud had to nurse the kits. Stonestar hated every cat except his own kin, so he ran away from camp. He came back six moons later and became an apprentice. Blackstar died and Raggedstar was leader. He didn't kill Stonestar or Bluetail, however, because Mosstail was his mate. Mosstail loved the kits very much, and didn't want them dead, so she lied and said that they were her own kits. Raggedstar lost eight of his lives in a battle. Not long after Stonestar became a warrior, Raggedstar died and got replaced by Brokenstar. Brokenstar hated all she-cats, even his own kin. He was Raggedstar's kin and also believed that Bluetail and Stonestar were Mosstail's kits. He didn't kill Mosstail because she was still nursing and he wanted more warriors. He killed Bluetail and the she-cats that Mosstail was nursing. He thought that all those she-cats were worthless."

"But he thought wrong," said Blizzardpaw.

"Well, yes. Stonestar became MistClan deputy. After Bluetail died, Stonestar wanted to kill Brokenstar, not for revenge, however, but to become leader."

"And he _did_ become leader," Lionpaw interrupted.

"Yes, but he almost didn't become leader."

"Why?"

"He almost got killed by a badger during hunting patrol. He made it back in time. Specklepelt managed to heal his wounds. When his wounds were healed, Stonestar took away Brokenstar's last life and became leader."

"_A deputy who killed his own leader to become leader? _Did StarClan even accept him?" asked Blizzardpaw in shock.

"Of course they did! They only thought about his good qualities and they didn't have time to reconsider! StarClan regrets that."

"So why can't we just kill him at a gathering?"

"First of all, cats in a gathering come and go at peace. Second of all, Stonestar is too strong. Just one of his lives would cost destruction of the whole clan."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Dragonpaw lay awake that night, thinking about what Leafheart had told him.

"_Dragon and Leopard will become foes. Fight they will, and Lightning will destroy the forest," she had said._

_Dragon, _he thought. _I'm Dragonpaw, so I'm the dragon and Leopardpaw should be the Leopard. We will become foes? We're best friends! Should I not trust him anymore…?_

Dragonpaw could think no more. He had fallen asleep.

Dragonpaw awoke the next day. He looked around his familiar FireClan camp. He paced toward the fresh-kill pile and gulped down a mouse. He had forgotten to eat yesterday.

"Dragonpaw!" It was Brightpaw.

"Hi, Brigthkit-"

"Paw."

"Hi, Bright_paw_," said Dragonpaw awkwardly. He had forgotten Brightpaw and Mistypaw's naming ceremony.

"You missed my naming ceremony!" wailed Brightpaw.

"I'm sorry!" said Dragonpaw, sounding half happy, half sorry.

"You don't care! Fireclaw cheered the loudest and you didn't even come!" she protested.

"So you're going to mate Fireclaw, _your own mentor_?" Dragonpaw asked sounding overwhelmed. His own sister wanted to mate a cat _way_ older than she was! He couldn't believe it!

"Yes and I don't care that he is older than I am!" bawled Brightpaw. She tramped away.

"You should show more respect for your sister!" criticized Kinktail.

"I'm sorry," said Dragonpaw. This time, he actually sounded apologetic.

"Tell that to Brightpaw. I suggest you go and apologize to Mistypaw, too," said Kinktail warmly. She strode away.

Dragonpaw sighed. He devoured another mouse and padded toward the apprentices' den.

"Mistypaw?"

"Dragonpaw! I'm so glad you came! I have a surprise for you!" came Mistypaw's voice from deep inside the den. She did not seem to notice that Dragonpaw was not at the naming ceremony.

"You're never going to believe it! I'm a queen now!"

"_What?_" exclaimed Dragonpaw, stunned.

"I'm expecting kits!" said Mistypaw, rather blissfully.

"Who's your mate?"

"Lionpaw."

"But- Lionpaw- I thought-"

"He's Blizzardpaw's brother, you stupid furball," said Mistypaw.

"Oh, well, I guess that you're related to your best friend, then."

Mistypaw looked embarrassed.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come to Highrock for a Clan meeting," came Riverstar's voice from high above.

About twenty cats gathered around Highrock.

"I have decided who will go to the gathering. Flashfur, Shrewclaw, Swifttail, Icefur, Flametail, Gingerpaw, Lionpaw, Tigerpaw, Leopardpaw, and Brightpaw will go. The rest of you will guard the camp. Leafheart has informed me that MistClan will attack tonight. I want all of you prepared, and I want Kinktail and all queens expecting to look after the kits. Good luck. I suppose we should leave now."

_Am I that strong?_ _I'm only an apprentice! Does it mean that after the battle with MistClan, I will become a warrior? _Dragonpaw thought as he padded toward the queens' den.

"Mistypaw?"

"Misty_fur_, you mean. I'm a queen now, remember?" said Mistyfur.

"Oh, well, I just wanted to talk to you about something," Dragonpaw explained.

"What is it?" asked Mistyfur.

"Well, do you think that Riverstar thinks that I'm strong?" Dragonpaw asked.

"Definitely, yes. That's why she left you to guard the camp! I suppose she wants to test you."

"Oh. So your name is Mistyfur permanently?"

"Goodness, no! I change my name to Mistypaw when I'm finished nursing my kits. Then, I become Mistyfur again. I've gotten all sorted out with Riverstar."

"Oh, well, I'd better get ready," Dragonpaw said, as he hurried out of the queens' den.

"We're under attack!"


	4. Sorry

**Sorry, but I won't be updating this story anymore. Sorry to all of you who enjoyed this. I just don't have the time to update. If you would like to continue this story, send me a private message.**


End file.
